Emotional Crescendo
by Retile Queen MeerKat Ninja
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have made a contract with the Count of Everett, but his daughter is the one thing in the way of letting them get their soul. Starts from the end of the anime, but will go into the manga verse. SebastianxOC and CielxElizabeth
1. Those Demons: Rehired

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

_ "Are you sure you want to make this contract. Your soul will the price of our services."_

_ "Yes, yes I do."_

_ "and what is your wish"_

_ "Secure my daughter's safety against her heritage."_

_ "Very well" He placed his hand over the old man's neck. _

_ There was an agonizing scream._

_ "The contract has been sealed"_

"Tch." Scoffed Ciel. "Where are we going and when are we going to get there? This is taking far to long."

"I apologize, young master," replied his butler. "I do believe I mentioned that we are going to the estate of Count Evans. Remember that he has summoned us."

It has been three years since Ciel became a demon. The had been traveling making contracts and eating poor unfortunate souls; they were walking to the house of there newest victim.

"What information do you have on the family? They cannot have any connections with anyone I know." Ciel had insisted on keeping his old look, causing trouble in case they ran into someone from his old life. He had to change his name, whereas Sebastian kept his name and identity.

"The Count owns a clothing manufacture. They make and design clothing." Lizzy crossed Ciel's mind. Her and her odd obsession with cute things, especially clothes. He shook his head trying to shake away the thought. He thought a lot about Lizzy, but he avoided it. It just hurt too much.

He had left her all alone. Again. She went through the pain of being a widow. Again. She lost her colorful clothes to the blackness of a widow's shroud. Again. It was a guilt Ciel had been carrying for the last few years.

"He has two children, a daughter who is nineteen and a six-year old son. As part of our cover, you will be his tutor."

"Pft, what if some one recognizes us?"

"You have never met these people. If someone you have met comes, I will simply say I had to find a new job. You, on the other hand, even though you have changed your name, you look the exact same. Your name will protect you if our new masters talk about us, but you will just have to be quick enough not to be seen." Ciel groaned. He hated having to conceal, but every time he complained, Sebastian would remind HE wanted to leave and HE wanted to keep his look.

"Ah, here we are." Sebastian announced. They stopped at a large manor house. The garden was full of thistles, nettles, and thorns everywhere. "My, this garden is a disaster. We'll have to do something about that."

"Looks like a witch's house." Ciel snickered.

"GO FASTER!" then a pause, "NO, NO, DON'T DROP ME, NO, NORA, OWWW, GOOD LORD! WHAT THE HELL!"

"..." Sebastian and Ciel's sweat dropped. "maybe a witch does live there."

"Well,let's proceed." Sebastian knocked and the door was opened by a maid dressed in a very conservative traditional maid uniform. She was middle-aged, about in her fifties, with short mousey-brown hair.

"Oh" she said sweetly and smiled. "The master said he was expecting two new staff" as she showed them in, a girl behind her was sprawled on the with her eyes closed. She wore a maroon dress, ending where her knee high boots began. Her long ink black hair was tied into a messy side braid.

"Get off the floor, Mallory, are you or are you not a proper lady?" The maid lost all the honey in her voice.

Mallory opened a single gray eye. "No, I am not a proper lady. I am a practical one."

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know lying on the floor was so practical." The maid retorted sarcastically. "Quit sulking and get up."

"Nooora" Mallory whined "I won, you have to carry meeee. I can't believe you dropped a cripple. Cruel hag!"

"I don't think cripples are capable of kicking over tables and knocking down doors. Now, the new butler and tutor are here stop shut the hell up and get the hell up."

"But I didn't hire any new staff"

"Well, what do you want us to do? Just borrow your friends chef every meal? You're father decided to hire some staff himself."

"Ha ha, Nora, that's hilarious. Now, really."

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Sebastian and Ciel and gave them an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, the young mistress does not have in any faith in her father's abilities. She is rather arrogant in that way. Please excuse her."

"You know I have a point."

Nora ignored her, keeping her eyes on Sebastian and Ciel. "Now, I'll show you to your rooms then give you a tour of the manor."

Mallory sat up, "Wait, you're serious?" She got up and ran up to Sebastian and Ciel "I can see flaws in them already." She turned to Sebastian and shoved her finger into his nose, he widened his eyes but kept his straight face. "he is obviously letch, a pervert and a pedophile."

"Mallory, don't stereotype, he is obviously just unfortunate." Nora responded. Sebastian dead panned and winced as Ciel snorted, trying to suppress a laugh.

"And this shrimp," She said turning to Ciel. He stopped his snickering. "how could he possibly teach Lysander? I could do a much better job this child looks as if he could be Lysander's playmate! 'Sander needs some one to look up to. Literally and figuratively." Now it was Sebastian's turn to snicker.

"Molly, don't be rude," Nora said "Your father is not so incompetent to hire people with such poor qualities. Besides, every one has flaws. _Especially_ you."

"Says you." Mallory retorted, smiling cheekily "I'm perfect.". She turned back to Ciel and Sebastian. "Come with me to the parlor." She said, swiftly turning her back. Sebastian and Ciel followed.

"Hey," Nora called out to Ciel and Sebastian " If she starts to go berserk, just throw water on her; it'll clam her down."

"You're hysterical, Nora."

"Not as much as you!"

"Oh," Mallory turned back and yelled, "CALL AND TELL LIZARD I EXPECT HER HERE TOMMORROW."

"What kind of name is Lizard?" Ciel spoke up.

"Nickname and code name. Deal with it." She spoke in a more harsh tone, as if he had just insulted her in the most rude way. Ciel recoiled.

Once they reached the parlor, Mallory dropped herself on to a cherry blossom patterned french couch. She picked up a note book and pen that had been set down on the Thai-style carved side table. She nodded her head motioning to Sebastian and Ciel to sit.

"So." She said opening to a new page in her note book, runs her fingers through her bangs and sighs. "I am Mallory Elspeth Everett. I really don't have time for this nonsense, so make this quick. Names?

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is Camon Liephithe."

She gave him a weird look at Ciel's name, but ignored it. "Any letters of recommendation?"

Sebastian handed her a little white envelope with gold engraving. Using her nail as a letter opener, she tore it open and read the letter. As she read through the letter, her face got darker, and darker.

"Well," she finally said "From the Earl of Phantomhive, I suppose that can be seen as impressive." Mallory finally stood up. "I guess I have no choice but to hire you" She looked up to Sebastian and Ciel. She smiled, but it was more of creepy "I'm-gonna-screw-you-over-so-bad-smile" than a "I-have-accepted-you-smile".

She raised her hand and swung it. She hit the blue Chinese porcelain on a carved side table. Mallory waited for the sound of the the smash. When she didn't hear it she turned to look at the vase. She was shocked to she Sebastian, with the vase in hand and a his smug smile.  
>Mallory was speechless. She stood there for a second, but quickly recomposed herself. She smiled.<p>

"I apologize,: She said. "I have a poor temper, and throw these childish tantrums." Mallory took the vase from Sebastian's hands.

_**SMASH!**_

Mallory had smashed the vase over Sebastian's head.

"I apologize." She told him. "I feel like such a failure is I don't break something during a tantrum." She turned her back and sat back down on the couch. "If your going to work here. You will have to learn to ignore my childishness. It's Nora's job to keep me in line."

Sebastian slowly stood up and bowed. "I apologize, Miss Everett. I shall know my place from now on." Although Sebastian had recovered quickly, Ciel was still shocked.

Mallory furiously scribbled a few more things in her little notebook.

"Molly," Nora's voice called from outside of the room. "What was that noise, are you alright?"

"Shit." Mallory cursed. She got up, lifted the Turkish carpet and stated to use her foot to sweep in all the piece of the under the carpet. Ciel just stared, while Sebastian suppressed a chuckle. The carpet was left lumpy, so she stomped on the pieces to flatten it out with a tinkling sound. She turned to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Not a word out of you two, if you want the job." She said. She held her aloof stance and tone, but her words suggested she was under Nora's thumb.

Ciel was about to object, how it was her father's choice, not her's, to make that decision, but Sebastian's gaze saying not to held him back.

Sebastian replied for them. "Of course, Miss Everett."

Mallory gave a nod. "Good, I don't like snitches."

Nora's head popped from the door. "Is everything OK over 'ere?"

Mallory became all composed, as if nothing had happened at all. "Nothing, Nora. Why don't you go and have some tea, you must be tired from carrying me. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Nora gave her a very skeptical look."What," Mallory asked, still trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You're being nice." Nora answered, leaning on the door. "You're only nice when did something wrong." She gave a big sigh and walked in to the room.

"Tell me what happened." She commanded. glares of the women, each demanding them to take a side. There was no neutrality, if they spoke, they were with Nora, but if they stayed silent. Mallory was the master's daughter.

Nora sighed a twirled around to Mallory, muttering how Sebastian and Ciel were spineless, useless bastards. "Wasn't there a vase right there?"

"Where?" Mallory, responding, her face switching from the traumatic glare to the innocent "what?-me-break-a-vase" face.

"Over there."

"There?"

"No, there."

"There?"

"No, there."

"There?"

"Oh, For the love of god Mallory, THERE!"

"There?"

Nora, obliviously familiar with this procedure, bent down and lifted the rug, reveling the little fragments of the vase.

"Oh," Mallory said nonchalantly, showing no remorse. "That vase."

Ciel face palmed as Nora took out a little note book "That is the 18th vase this month."

Her response was a snort as she crashed on the french armchair. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Come," she said, motioning her hands to the two demons, "I'll show you to your rooms." She turned to Mallory "And you don't cause any trouble young missy."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." She responded dismissively. "I have work anyways."

Nora led them out the room, through a dark hall. They walked in silence until they reached a door at the end of the hall. The maid opened the door. Inside was a relatively large room with two twin beds. "here is where you will be staying." Sebastian brought in their luggage, as Ciel bowed and thanked her.

"It's nothin'" She shrugged. "Hey, I apologize for the mistress. I dropped her on her head many times as a baby." She chuckled. "Give her time, and she'll stop doing things like spreading marble on your floor and dropping bugs in your mouths while you sleep."

She left the room, closing the door behind you. Ciel crashed backwards onto the bed.

"This is going to be awful." He said.

"Now, young master, let's not be pessimist." Sebastian replied. "It could be a very good experience."

"But this wish is more complicated, it'll take too long." Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Do this one quickly, that girl annoys me."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing for the Everetts' dinner, as Ciel was sleeping in their room. The Count and his family have still not arrived, and Mallory hasn't bothered Sebastian since the conversation in the parlor. He stood there, preparing the blacked salmon, thinking. The Count was not very specific with his wish. He sighed. It would make it hard to finish the wish quickly when he didn't know exactly what the wish was. He would figure it out, though, he always did.

As Sebastian thought, Mallory walked into the kitchen. She completely ignored him, walking right past him and started ransacking the cupboard.

"Um, Miss Everett-" He began

"Ms Molly" She interrupted as she took out a tin of Funtom assorted cookies. "You will address me as Ms Molly."

"Ms Molly." Sebastian corrected himself. "Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing?"

"Is that really any of your concern?" Molly retorted. "Since we lost our last butler, who was the only person in the household who could cook, there has been nothing to eat. I have resorted to eating from these tins of cookies my friend brings me and the chef she lends us." She sat on top of the counter and started munching on a cookie. "Even then, I'm the only one who likes his cooking."

"Well, please do not start eating, or you will ruin appetite. I am preparing dinner, and It should be done within an hour."

"I never loose my appetite." Molly stared at Sebastian's hands as they prepared the food, while slowly putting more cookies in her mouth.

Sebastian was not quite in the mood for a fight so he ignored her. After a five minute silence, Molly spoke again.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

"Now, why do you ask that?"

"I smashed a vase on your head."

"Yes, well.." Sebastian wasn't quite sure what to say.

As Sebastian tried to find the right words to tell her with out sparking another tantrum, there was knock at the front door.

"Ah, you must excuse me, there is some one at the door." He said giving her bow.

"No shit, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not deaf. I could hear the door knock." Mallory put the tin down and slid of of the counter "If he asks, I was the perfect little angel; I'll be in my room.

He opened the large wooden door where stood a total of five people. The one who stood out the most, which Sebastian recognized as the Count was in a wheelchair. He was attractive with hair the color of ripe wheat and eyes the same steely gray as his daughter's. His legs were missing leaving his pants looking empty and vacant. Despite his disabilities, he had wide grin on his face. Pushing his chair with one hand was a tall, pretty woman with platinum blond hair. In her other hand she held the hand of a little boy who chatted on and on. Behind them stood two maids, faces covered by large boxes they were carrying.

When the Count saw Sebastian, he smiled. "So you've come!" He seemed so excited, like little boy. "I was little worried you would skip out on me, actually."

"Of course, not my lord, we have contract."

The Count face faltered, but it seemed more from confusion than having regrets about the contract, but he quickly perked up again. "Of course, I apologize for not being here to receive you. Are you with your companion?"

"Yes, he is currently resting in our room."

The blond woman pushed the Count into the house, as the two maid brought in the boxes and disappeared into the mansion.

"Ari, darling." The woman, which Sebastian assumed to be the Duchess, "Please bring us some tea."

The brunette maid turned back and smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"I trust my daughter treated you well." There was titter from the maids in the kitchen.

One of the maids, the one called Ari, "Sorry Mr. Augustuszad, but if you hire men, she's not going to be very pleased."

The Count looked rather nervous, pushing his index fingers together, acting like a boy who just got caught stealing cookies. "Well I didn't think it would be that much of a problem..." He brightened up again. "Well, get your friend, I'd like to talk to you two privately." he turned to Ari, His young, bouncy young boy demeanor, his face dark. "Cancel that tea."

**Well, I finally have posted it! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it. Sorry about Ciel's name, I tried to make it an anagram of his original name and I couldn't make find one on the internet so I just tried to make one. And I came with an utterly pathetic anagram which I dearly hope sound like a name. T_T. I also apologize if there is any OCCness. And if Molly annoys you. And if there is any bad grammar. And I'm sorry if I am saying sorry too much. But please review with any comments, questions or suggestions. **


	2. That Countess: Infuriated

_ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **_

_ "So he put up an obstacle?"_

_ "Yes , my dearest."_

_ There was a smile. "This ought to be interesting. _

"So," Count Agustuszad Everett sat in his wheelchair in the large office, on the other side of the of a carved desk from Sebastian and Ciel. The office looked as if no one uses it more than twice a month. The papers were neat, organized, and not piled up high. There was even dust on some of the small stacks of papers and shelves. "I guess you want clarification on what I need you to do for me."

"Yes, you were not quite specific enough. Some extra details would certainly h-" Ciel.

"I cannot give you any more information than already."

Ciel stared at him "What?" he said stupidly.

"Walls have ears." He pressed his finger to his lips. "It would be bad luck" The Count had a determined look on his face, like a child refusing to reveal his birthday wish.

"Now, please, Master, be reasonable we-"

"But aren't you demons? You can figure it out can't?" Count Everett fidgeted in his chair. "Please," he whispered. "It frightens me to even think of the details."

Sebastian sighed. "We will solve it with the information has provided."

"But-" Ciel started,

"Young Master, please do not argue." Ciel sighed.

As Sebastian and Ciel were excused from the office, Ciel still a little ticked off from that the Count refused to reveal any more information, could of sworn he heard Count Everett whisper a quiet "Thank you".

"Well that was helpful." Ciel stormed down the hall, as Sebastian walked fast-paced to keep up.

"Now, Young Master, you must be patient; not every contract is fulfilled as quickly as the past few we had."

Ciel only grunted. He knew Sebastian was right. "But that girl, the one we have to watch over, Mallory, She's just so, so-"

"Fascinating?" Sebastian offered, with a teasing smile.

"No, I was thinking something more along the lines of annoying."

"Well, this family seems rather intriguing. I prefer my meals to have an air of mystery." Sebastian replied. "I gives them texture."

Ciel stared at him. Sometimes, Ciel didn't quite understand his butler and new demon life.

"Michealis, Liepththetheht, whatever the hell your name is." Mallory was leaning on the side of the hall. _Shit_, Ciel thought _Did she hear?. "_May I have a word with you in my office?"

Having no choice, Ciel and Sebastian and Ciel followed her up the hall into a dark room. Mallory's office was far more used than that of her father's. Papers and books lay everywhere, stacked up high. There were several mannikins half clothed with rich cloth like satin and silk. She sat in a leather chair with the same fashion she did in the parlor: confident and in control.

"I think you know why you are here." Her face was stern and unemotional.

"I'm afraid that you will have to tell us." Sebastian told her.

She slammed her fist on the table "Do don't play dumb with me. I know you're trying to eat his soul. I know what you are." Mallory stared the two straight in the eye, unwavering.

"Now, that may be true." Sebastian gave her one of his signature smiles. "But seeing as you find your father rather useless-"

"I never said he was useless!" She objected, "I love my Daddy." Her face showed no sign of wanting to cry, but her grey eyes looked distressed. She quickly realized what she had said sounded very childish and tried to cover up any signs of vulnerability "I mean, He is just incompetent; he has his uses. They just aren't helpful business-wise."

There was a silence. The only noise was Mallory tapping on her desk. Ciel was the first one to speak up. "Well, I apologize for your loss in advance, but what done is done. The contract has been made." Ciel showed no sign of sympathy, his face a cold a determined as Malory's.

"I'm not stupid." She said, leaning back in her chair, a little smirk creeping on her face as she folded her arms. "I won't take the both of you on now. I'll wait. You won't get my father's soul. I swear you won't."

"Very nice, young miss." Sebastian said. "I'll be looking forward to see how you carry that out, but until then, his soul belongs to my master." Ciel did a swishy turn, in his theatrical way.

As he walked out the door, Malory spoke out again. "Which one of you ate Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel stopped. He stood there for moment, then turned to her and said "Ciel Phantomhive is dead. I killed him."

Malory leaned forward and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Congratulations. My only regret is that I couldn't do it myself."

"What the hell?" Ciel was pacing around the kitchen, while Sebastian finished up dinner. "Why does she hate me, as far as I know, she's never even met me!"

"Perhaps she knew an acquaintance of yours." Sebastian started to plate the salmon. "You had many enemies."

"Um, excuse me?" Sebastian and Ciel turned to see the blond woman from earlier, standing at the door.

"The food will be ready in just a moment." Sebastian told her, giving a little bow.

"Oh, no, I just haven't been able to introduce myself." She held out her hand "I'm Helena Everett , the Count's wife."

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Ciel shook her hand. "I am Camon Liephithe, your son's tutor and this is Sebastian Michealis, the butler."

"That's wonderful," giving a sunny smile "You must to eat dinner with us."

"No thank you, ma'am, that would be-"

"No, no, I absolutely insist you must. It'll help you become comfortable here."

"Will your husband approve?" Ciel said "It isn't common to let the tutor dine with you, even less the butler."

Helena waved her hand as if to shoo away the thought. "Nonsense, he would love to have you at the table! The only one who would have a problem is..." Her face falter, as if she realized something. But her face perked up second later. "Don't worry, she will learn how to cope."

"Well then we would be delighted to join you for dinner." Sebastian said. He could imagine exactly who would have problem.

"Splendid." She said, giving a little clap and she left the kitchen, as two other women. They were both average height, rather curvy, one had brown curls and the other straight ginger locks. They both wore maid uniforms, but unlike Nora's old conservative style dress, theirs were an inch or two shorter and had ruffles and ribbons.

"I'm Ari," said the Brunette "and this is Darcy."

"Well it's nice yo me-" Sebastian started.

"Ms. Molly told us to make you lives difficult." interrupted Darcy. "But we really don't want to go through all the trouble, we don't even get up to clean very often, maybe once a week we'll help clean? So, could you just complain to her every once in a while?"

"Thanks!" they said in union, with out allowing the two to respond, and took the dinner plates out the room.

There was an awkward silence until Ciel broke it. "you know, she's not gonna relent. That is inconvenient, but can't be anything like those idiots we had at the Phantomhive manor."

Sebastian sighed. "I hope she isn't naive enough to think that will be enough to keep some demons at bay. It's a shame if she does."

"Why the hell do you care?"

Sebastian smiled, and started to clean the kitchen. "A meal is always more exciting when there is a chase.

"As if is not already I chase, we don't even know what we have to do," Ciel grumbled "We don't need to deal with those little inconveniences caused by a spoiled little brat." Ciel sighed and walked toward the door. "Well, we wouldn't want to be late for dinner."

"What the hell are these bastards doing at the table?"

"Now Molly-" The Count began. He sat at the end of the table, with the Duchess on the other side. Ciel sat next to the child. Lysander, who Ciel found to be very dissimilar to his sister. Whee as Molly was entirely hostile, Lysander was more than happy to tell Ciel about hes toy ships and a injured sparrow he found. Ciel wasn't quite used to children, but this boy was very well mannered and polite. He was relieved he wouldn't have to deal with an obnoxious brat.

"I mean, honestly, Why are we the only noble family who would even think about having servants at the dinner table!" Correction: Ciel still had to deal with an obnoxious brat.

"But you didn't mind when Corbett, Nora, Ari, and Darcy sit at the table with us." Helena pointed out. Mallory did ask the rest of the maids to sit with her, but all of them rejected, giving excuses like having agonizing period cramps (Ari), having a gripping mystery novel to finish (Darcy), or just not wanting to sit through the drama Molly was bound to create (Nora).

"I actually like them, and Corbett isn't relevant anyway." Molly replied, not disrespectfully though. "If they can sit at the table, then so can Daisy and Pansy."

Which is how Sebastian ended up sitting between two large hunting dog sloppily eating mincemeat. Having to eat human food was bad enough, having to eat with two dirty creatures completely put Sebastian of his dinner.

Mallory cupped her face in her hands and gazed at Sebastian, with a smug smile on his face. "Do you like dogs?" She clearly saw his discontent.

"No, I can't say I do."

The dog in between Sebastian and Mallory tried to lick Molly, but she furiously resisted. "I can't stand these filthy mutts.." Sebastian heard her mutter, and smiled. She really is going out of her way just to make small inconveniences. Only enough to drive away a person with normal noble's standards and a short patience.

Mallory suddenly stopped resisting the dog and froze in her seat, staring straight at the fruit bowl. Her eyes were as large saucers and she slowly grabbed her knife. "No. Body. Move." Mallory plunged at the fruit bowl. But she continued she kept jabbing at the table.

"Mallory, please, stop." Her father weakly told her. "Calm down..."

Molly pulled her hands to near her chest, her eyes still wide with fear. "Sp-p-pider. There, right there, w-was a Sp-pider." She let out a sigh of relief and slumped back in to her chair.

Her father turned to Sebastian "Could you take care of it, please?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian, quickly and confidently, scooped up the spider and presented it to Mallory. She squirmed in her chair and pulled her face back in horror. "Do you like spider?" Sebastian asked her with a smug smile on his face.

"No, I can't say I do." She said with her eyes still staring at the spider. Sebastian gently took the spider and walked over to the window and released it outside.

"That wasn't very nice." Malory said, regaining her color and confidence.

"Neither was letting those _things_ sit at the table." Sebastian said with his polite but arrogant smile missing from his face.

"Mine was justified, besides, it was nice for the dogs."

"Now, Molly..." Her father said. He obviously wanted to stop the fighting, but he couldn't pick aside, making it frightening to stop it. Ciel realized that Mallory was right. The Count was a bit of a drip. But no way he was going to admit to her that she was right.

"Two wrongs do not make a right. M'lady"

"Actually mathematically, they do. A wrong can be seen as a negative and right can be seen as positive. And since two negative numbers multiplied make a positive number, two wrongs do, in fact, make a right." Before anyone could say anything, Mallory smiled at her father and said "I apologize, but I have thing I need to do."

She walked out, leaving the table in another awkward silence.

Mallory sat in her study, going through business documents. After dinner, she was exhausted. Working on business had always calmed her down. The satisfaction that she was earning to support her family since her father was incapable, always put her at ease. All of the large numbers of income were like a safety net, catching them if their financial position were to fall again.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Who is it?" She muttered. Sebastian opened the door and entered with a tea carriage, with dessert.

"I asked who it was, I didn't say come in." Mallory growled, not looking up from the stocks.

Sebastian gave her a little bow. "I apologize, but your mother asked me to bring you dessert."

"don't refer to her like that, it's disrespectful" Mallory looked up and leaned over to see what was in the carriage. She sighed and slumped on her desk. "I don't deserve to have be called my mother."

"Oh?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

She cheekily raised her eyebrows back and turned back to her papers. "That lovely woman over there is my mother." she said cocking her head to her left. Sebastian turned to see a huge portrait, taller than Sebastian himself, of a woman who looked nearly identical Mallory. Every feature was same, except her for her eyes. The eyes of the woman were practically the only feature Sebastian could pick out that was different. Mallory's eyes were a stormy gray, whereas the woman had golden eyes, that seemed to glare at you intently.

"Died in childbirth." She said, putting a spoonful her dessert in her mouth."That picture gives me evil glares all the time."

Sebastian gave her one of his overly polite smiles. "And why are you telling me something so personal? I thought you didn't like me."

"It is not that personal, it's a fact you were bound to know anyway." She took another scoop of her dessert. "Besides, you should know Helena isn't my mother. The only person who deserves the burden of having me as a child is my father."

"You seem to have a low ideal of yourself."

"Oh, no. I hold a very high opinion of myself." Mallory licked her spoon. "I know I'm a handful and no one wants to deal with me. Daddy is a screw up though, so we deserve to have the other one."

Sebastian took out his pocket watch "Are you not going to prepare for bed?"

" I don't find any use for sleep."

The butler smiled. "Well, I hope have a good night." He pushed the cart out of the room, but stopped before, and turned back to Mallory. "Oh, and, I apologize for asking, but do you always eat melted dark chocolate after dinner? It isn't particularly good for your health."

She gave him an irritated look and stuck out her tongue. "I don't care I have never gotten sick for a day in my life." Mallory took another spoonful "And half of what I eat are funtom cookies."

Once Sebastian had finished washing and drying the dishes, he went to his room. Ciel was lying on the bed, not yet dressed to go sleep, reading a book.

"Where have you been? I need to get dressed." Ciel told him, with an irate glance.

" I was delivering desert to the lady." Sebastian took of his coat and hung it on a hook. "And don't you think you should start learning to dress yourself? You are seventeen and I also will have to give more attention to the Everett family, I cannot keep babying you."

Before Ciel could respond, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian went to open the door, and their stood the little master of the house, Lysander. He stood there looking at Sebastian with his mouth wide open. He was in his sleeping gown, with his messy blond hair over his bright electric blue eyes. Once he realized he was staring, he closed his mouth and mumbled some thing along the lines of an apology.

Sebastian smiled at the boy and knelt down. "Is there anything you need, Young Master?"

The child smiled back at the demon. "I came to say good night." Lysander stood on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on the butler's cheek. He then tottered to Ciel's bed. He struggled to get on.

"Preying on little children as well as old men?" At the door was Mallory, her eyebrow furiously twitching.

"He came here on his own accord." Ciel snapped, closing his book.

Malory smirked "So you're saying you seduced my little brother into coming in here?"

Ciel was speechless for a minute. "What? No, I-"

"What does seduced mean?" Lysander asked Ciel. "Molly never tells me."

Before Ciel could respond, Malory went to pick up Lysander and said, "Get some sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." She winked and then left the room, with Lysander waving happily at the two demons.

Minutes after she left, Ciel spoke, "Sebastian,"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I don't care if I'm a hundred, you will dress me."

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, my lord."

**I sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long. I blame procrastination and distractions. And I also apologize for all the things I apologized for last time. I don't feel like writing it out again. Sorry.**

**I loved all of your lovely reviews! They make me so giddy. XD**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible, but it'll probably turn out to take about two weeks between each.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW! :D**


	3. That ExFiancee: Muddled

_"What about the other one?" he asked as he served the tea_

_ "I don't think she'd be a problem. Just another bump."_

_ "You need to pay more attention she could be trouble."_

"_Stop worrying." she snapped and sank further in to her chair "I know what I'm doing."_

"Hmmm.." It was the next day and Mallory had already set out to create as much work as possible for to two new servants. She had created a list of subjects she wished for Ciel to teach her brother. It was ten pages, front and back, including advanced subject such as calculus, advanced physics and marine biology.

"You know what? I think I liked it better in that other room." Mallory had been telling Sebastian to move the heaviest sofa she could find across the manor and back.

"M'lady, do you really think that this is enough to drive me away." Sebastian said.

Mallory frowned. "Don't talk back; this is only for my amusement at the moment." Sebastian sighed and returned to moving the sofa.

As Molly watched, two slender hands covered her eyes, "Peek-a-boo, guess who?" said a cheerful voice behind her. Sebastian himself couldn't see the person since hid behind Mallory.

"Hmm, Daddy?" Mallory guessed.

"No"

"Darcy?"

"Nope" The person giggled.

"Lysander?"

"Wrong again."

"Helena?"

"You're really bad at this."

"Ari?"

"Uh-uh"

"Nora?"

Now, the person sounded jokingly frustrated. "Since when the hell does Nora do this kinda stuff? Are you going to go through everyone in this household?" She removed her hands from Mallory's face. The girl popped her head out.

Sebastian recognized her immediately. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. She changed, and she hadn't. She was black-clad with only pink flowers in her elaborate hat and a pink ribbon around her neck where she wore a blue ring as a pendant. The Phantomhive family ring. She wore ridiculous six-inch heels and a black business-like dress. She still kept her blonde hair in bouncy, curly pigtails. She laughed a hugged Mallory.

"I heard you had new servants." Elizabeth said, loosening her grip on her friend. "I'd love to meet them."

"Well, there is one of them." Mallory gestured to Sebastian. "Both of them said they used to work for that bastard fiance of yours."

Elizabeth turned to Sebastian and stared. She stared at him for ten minutes, with almost no expression, except a hint of shock.

Then she started to cry. It wasn't a quiet weeping though. Full out bawling; tears streaming down her face. Her nose even started to drip a bit.

Mallory put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and handed her a handkerchief "Now, now, we went over this before."

Elizabeth blew her nose and started to blubber. "B-but, -with Ciel- always- after *sniff* feel guilty- engaged *hiccup * b-but- new fiancee- * sniff* I'M A TRAITOR!" and she started to bawl again.

Mallory sighed. "Do you want a drink?"

Elizabeth's tears slightly cleared up and she blew her nose again. "My doctor said I should cut back."

"M'kay, my reptilian friend." Mallory said giving a little smile.

"No!" Elizabeth said with a giggle. "I told you, your reptile themed nicknames for me are not cute at all. I like Lizzy, and if you don't call me that, then, I'll.. um.. call you Mammoth instead Molly."

Mallory laughed. "Okay, just let me finish up messing with Michealis here." She beckoned Sebastian with her hand. "That's good, just leave it there."

He came over to the two ladies and gave a little bow "Yes m'lady."

Mallory then stuck her hand in her bodice and started moving it around as if she was looking for something. Elizabeth glanced at Sebastian "She keeps a lot of stuff in there." She explained to him. "That's probably why they are so big." she added with a smile.

Mallory looked up at her and gave a laugh. "Isn't she precious?" she said to Sebastian. "Here we go" she pulled out a bone-shaped dog biscuit and shoved it between Sebastian's lips. "Good boy!" Sebastian twitched as Mallory patted his head.

"Stop being so mean and lets go see Sander." Elizabeth whined, pulling on Mallory's sleeve.

Ciel was now teaching Lysander in the library. Sebastian couldn't quite let Elizabeth see him; it would cause to much of a scene. "Well, Master Lysander is currently is busy with his lesson. I'm afraid he is too busy at the moment for you to see him."

Elizabeth put on that innocent look. Although she had grown and had a more mature face, but she could still pull off the cute, naive look. "Why not? We're just going to say hello."

"Yes, but Ms. Mallory seems to have a strong pride in her brother's education. I don't think she'll approve of you interrupting."

"Um, hello?" Mallory said with a little wave "I'm right here and _I _think it's perfectly okay."

Sebastian sighed. He should have known that would backfire "Would you like to eat something first?"

The two girls were already munching on the dog biscuits from Mallory's bodice. "Naw, were good." Lizzy responded while munching on a cookie.

"Well, at least let me warn Mr. Camon."

"What? So he can clean up his act before he comes?" Mallory snapped, regaining a more business like demeanor. "No, this is also to check up on how well he is teaching Lysander."

"You checked on him fifteen minutes ago."

"Well now he won't expect it since it's so soon."

Sebastian sighed again. He couldn't keep them here forever. Ciel was going to have to face Elizabeth at this point. "Well, I suppose there is no stopping you, but I fear that going to see Lysander's new tutor may bring you more distress that seeing me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "The only other person that could make me more upset by me just looking at them is Ciel." She gave the butler a sad smile. "I promise I won't cry. But thank you for caring" With that, the two ladies walked out of the room. Sebastian had to act fast. The library was on the other side of the manor. He swung out of the window, and dashed for the other side of the manor and swung into the library window, where Ciel was teaching geography to Lysander.

Lysander stare at Sebastian in awe where as Ciel just looked annoyed. "Would you mind telling me why you are disturbing my lesson? It took me at least ten minutes to get him to pay attention, now I'll have to start all over."

"Well I apologize, but I seems as if we have a problem of your true Identity being relieved." Sebastian replied "Ms Mallory's has a guest and-"

"And what?"

"It is Lady Elizabeth."

"Ciel just stared dumbfounded, with his mouth wide open. At that moment, Mallory and Elizabeth both walked in.

"So then this bitch walks in and says.." Elizabeth was saying but stopped when she laid eyes on Ciel.

There was an awkward silence. The only person talking was Lysander, who had ran up to give Elizabeth a hug, asking questions like why did Sebastian come flying from the window and why wasn't anyone talking, but even he slipped into the painful silence once he realized it was an awkward situation.

Sebastian was looking at Ciel, Ciel looking at Elizabeth, Mallory looked at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's eyes darted from her friend and her ex-fiance. Millions of emotions went across her face at that moment.

Elizabeth was the one to break the silence, she turned to Mallory, "Hand over my 2,000 quid, I won the bet."

Ciel stared as Mallory pulled a roll of bills from her bodice. "This is really him? He's such a shrimp."

"I swear, cross my heart it's him" Elizabeth responded, counting the bills.

"May I ask what was the reason for the bet?" Sebastian asked, since Ciel was to dumbstruck to ask himself.

"No, you may not." Mallory retorted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her friend. "We made a bet on whether Ciel was alive or not." Elizabeth gave a chuckle. "And as you can see I have won."

"Well, he is obviously a coward, abandoning his fiancee like that for a third time." Mallory muttered.

Ciel finally regained his speech to defend himself. He was not going to take that insult lying down from a woman such as her. "Well I suppose that is better than someone who has no respect or dignity such as you. I had my reasons, my life was a living hell!"

"Are you saying a life with Lizzy was hell?" Mallory was fired up "And- "

Before this fight could go on, Elizabeth interrupted by pulling on Mallory's ear. "If you'll excuse us, gentle men" she said as she led a struggling Mallory out the door.

"He is such a jerk!" Mallory said once they were out of earshot.

"I don't care if he is! You have to be nice anyways." Elizabeth told her with a furious, determined gleam in her eyes.

"But why? He broke your heart THREE times!" Mallory grabbed her friends arms.

"And I'd let him break it all over again." Elizabeth told her, still having no trace of tears in her eyes. "This may be my last chance to see him again, if what you told me last night on the phone was true, that is."

Mallory let go of Elizabeth and smirked. "You know I never lie to you. We wouldn't be very good business partners if I did."

Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand "So will you behave and help me confront them?"

"Sounds like fun." She shook Elizabeth's hand and opened the door to the library.

Ciel had tried to settle Lysander down, but he continued to ask of what happened with his sister and her friend. Sebastian decided to make himself useful and was dusting the books while he waited for Mallory to return to giving him pointless and time consuming orders.

"Lysander, sweetie." Elizabeth smiled at the boy. "I need to talk to your teacher privately, okay? I brought you some toys to try out as well, Nora has them."

Lysander seemed to for get all of the drama that happened and ran out the room, but not before giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

She stood up and looked Ciel in the eyes "I'm so glad you are all right, even if it is in an unearthly form. I won't get in your way." Ciel tried to say something but Elizabeth stopped him, "We need not talk about this subject any longer."

Ciel, in some respects, was disappointed. Of course, he was was relieved that Elizabeth wasn't an emotional wreck, but he felt she would be the only one who wouldn't get over him. The others- Lau, Soma, those idiot servants- yes, they would be distraught at his death, but they would all get over him with time. But Elizabeth, small, fragile, he believed that she would love him forever, never recovering from his death. But she moved one. Now there was no one who would love him forever and always.

"Now," Mallory interrupted the moment with her loud voice "We'll watch you tutor Lysander while we drink." She pour a glass and handed it to Elizabeth. "Try not to get too tipsy, Lizard" She winked at her friend.

An hour had pass and there were fourteen whiskey bottles on the floor. Mallory had six, Elizabeth had eight. Mallory was still sober, Elizabeth became drunk after the first glass. Ciel had to admire Lysander for his concentration, what with all of of the gossip coming out of Elizabeth and Mallory kept making complaints on how Ciel taught the material. Sebastian had managed to leave the room by saying he had some chores.

"And then Mrs. Bertram said 'Don't you dare see my son again' but then Nellie said 'Well Peter loves so much, he'd happily run away with me.' but then Mr. Bertram slapped her and Peter, on a unicorn, came in and-" Elizabeth, lying on the floor, was slurring nonsensical chatter about gossip that sounded real until a fairy or a dragon or mermaid came flying in. She sat up and gave Mallory a drunk smile. "Can you bring in Sebaaastian~"

"Sure, if that is what you want." Mallory rang him up, and with in a minute he was at the door.

"My lady called?" He asked with a bow.

Mallory shrugged. "She asked for you." She pointed At Elizabeth, who did a beckoning motion with her hand. Sebastian bet over to look her in the eyes.

Elizabeth giggled and lifted her head, then, quickly and swiftly, she kissed Sebastian lightly on his lips.

"Quit taking advantage of inebriated women." Mallory walked over and thonked him on the head. Elizabeth giggled.

"But he's sooo cute!" She shrieked and giggled some more. Mallory scooped her up and walked her to the door.

"Lysander, you can retire for the night. Go play cards with Daddy." Mallory took Elizabeth out the room. Ciel just stared at the scene in awe. He still was shocked and speechless at Elizabeth kissing Sebastian.

Once her younger brother left the room, Mallory gave the demons a sad smile. "See what you reduced her to. A drunk widow."

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue and raspberried. "You're the one who got me -hic- to deal with my sorrow- good word, huh?- with liquor and smoking. I used to write beautiful poetry."

Mallory laughed. "Sebastian, go call Elizabeth's household for a carriage to take her home. The number is on a notebook next to the telephone."

"We're still going to the Jubilee tomorrow, right?

Ciel and Mallory were left in the room. The carriage with her brother arrived to pick up Elizabeth and Edward scolded Mallory for letting his darling little sister drink so much. Sebastian had gone to prepare dinner. So Ciel and Mallory sat in the library, in silence.

Ciel was the first to break the silence. "How was Lizzy when you met her?" Although that is what he asked, he really wanted to know if used to be an emotional wreck.

Mallory took a while to answer, but she answered with complete sincerity. "I met her in our boarding school, in Paris. I used to hate her; she seemed like one of those annoying girls whose life ends just she's a widow. I always got the feeling widows were only sad because they didn't have husband to indulge them.

"Being the way I am, I didn't keep my roommates for long. Soon, I was put in with Liz. She was friendly and everything, but she never actually smiled. My opinion of her improve as I spent more time as her roommate. She used to whisper in her sleep thing like 'why did you go?' and 'but I loved you' I realized she was emotionally dead inside because of love, not the petty need for a husband. She would some times cry so much, her pillow would be sopping wet.

"The day we became friend was when we were on a school trip. Liz slipped and fell in the mud, and all the other little bitches in our school started titer, the whores. But Lizard just look at them, then slopped in the mud. And them she laughed. There she was, in the mud, slopping around, like she was five." Mallory chuckled "And so I joined her. We earned, like, a months detention."

Ciel sat there, soaking in the information he had just learn. Elizabeth was emotionally destroyed. But, why, out of all people, did it have to be Mallory? He has already seen Elizabeth as a drunkard, what else has Mallory changed his cute cousin into? A drug dealer? A prostitute? At least he was here to more or less keep an eye on her. Just leave the contract to Sebastian to take care of.

"Wait, how did you know that Sebastian and I were demons?" Ciel, hadn't thought of it before, but Elizabeth seemed as if she knew something of the like had befallen him.

"Why didn't you ask before? The whole house is tapped, especially my fathers room." Mallory leaned back into her chair. "I need to keep track of all the business my father does.

"I just have one more thing to say. It took a lot on work to get Lizard back on track. If you- for the lack of a better phrase- screw her up again, I will personally tear you limb from limb." Mallory stood up and smiled. "But, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She gave him a wink. "Maybe, we'll become allies." And then she just waltzed out the.

Ciel sighed. Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad. Elizabeth would make it easier.

**I AM SO SORRY THAT WAS LATE**

**Fine, screw deadlines. I just can't stick to them. Spring break is coming up in two weeks so maybe the next chapter will come sooner, but NO PROMISES. **

**I finally brought Lizzy in but I'm so scared she might be ooc.**

**Also, I must apologize for not explaining how Mallory knew they were demons, so I wove it in (badly) into this chapter. Thank you to Daniella for pointing this out**

**Well, reviews would be nice *wink wink* ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! BYEE**


	4. Those LAdies: Working Hard

"_Is this all worth it for just that one person?"_

"_Oh, yes, most certainly."_

"_But she is far too inconvenient, she is bound to get herself killed before you can use her."_

_ She snapped "Will you shut up? I know exactly what I am doing, now shush, you babbling idiot."_

"Sebastian, I am so sorry." Elizabeth apologized once again. Her and her friend were with the two demons and Lysander. They were in the carriage on their way to town for the parade for the Queen's Diamond Jubilee.

"Lady Elizabeth, I insist it is no problem, understand the situation. I shall speak no word of it." Sebastian replied, with his most pristine smile. Elizabeth hadn't been able to forgive herself for her reckless behavior the other night. She had never been able to hold liquor as well as Mallory always had, and to do something such as she did in front of Ciel? That was an unbearable thought in her head. She looked at Ciel, but he was tuned out, staring out the window of the carriage.

Lysander patted her knee in a silly, but comforting matter. "It's okay, I do embarrassing things too, I shoved flower petals up my nose and my boogies were pink for a week."

Elizabeth and Sebastian looked at Mallory. She first feigned shock at the idea she would have anything to do with this but she then confessed. "Okay, so I told him that if he shoved them up his nose, the fairies would come to recruit him in the special flower-shoving army." She chuckled and then mussed her brother's hair.

` The carriage came to a halt. Sebastian was the first to get out and held the door for the nobles. He helped everyone out, except for Mallory who simply stuck out her tongue and smirked.

"I'll be here again at six o'clock sharp to pick you up. Be here, got it?" said Nora, who had been driving the carriage. She pointed at Sebastian, "You. You need to keep an eye on the two girls. They are capable of looking after themselves, but it won't hurt to keep an extra eye on them. They're a pair of troublemakers, you see." She then drove away.

"So, we will split up-" Mallory started to say but was interrupted.

"LET'S GO SEE THE SHOES!" Elizabeth yelled and dragged her friend across the road, and in to the crowd, out of sight.

"My lord," Sebastian turned to Ciel, who was struggling to keep Lysander from running off into the parade. "You must stay and watch Lysander. I shall keep watch of the two ladies."

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled grabbing Sebastian's coat. "Protect Lizzy, at all costs."

Sebastian smirked "Why of course, my lord, since you care so much." the color rose to Ciel's cheeks.

"Oh, just go, you bastard."

"Do you think we lost them, Molly?" Elizabeth asked as soon as the others were out of sight.

"I think, perhaps, although-" Mallory began.

Elizabeth felt a tap on her shoulder "Eeep!"

Behind her was Sebastian, smiling as always. "I apologize for shocking you, Lady Elizabeth, but it was hard to find you two after running off so childishly."

Before he could finish, Mallory grabbed Elizabeth and tried to sprint, but her friend refused to budge. "Come on, let's make run for it,"

"No" Elizabeth said sternly, keeping her eyes on Sebastian. "There is no point in running from Sebastian, he will catch up."

Sebastian smirked "At least one of you silly girls has sense." Mallory glared at him.

"Well, fine you can come, but you mustn't tell Ciel a thing." Elizabeth looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please,"

Mallory didn't leave time for Sebastian to say his response. She grabbed him by his shirt, gripping it tightly "You have a contract with my father, yes? So you are to follow his order, am I right? And as his daughter and his eldest heir, what is his is mine, as well as visa versa. So, by logic, you are under my command, and I command you to not tell Ciel of what you see today."

Sebastian smiled. She was aware of his true nature, so she either does not care, or does not realize the actual danger in standing up to him like that. "Of course, my lady. I shan't say a word to the master."

"Nothing to my father, either, you understand?"

"Yes"

Mallory smirked. "Good boy,"

"So this is your 'shoe store'?" Sebastian looked at the two girls. They were in front of a tall government building. Sebastian recognized it as the building that kept most of the government files, especially those of the nobles who bought their way out of trouble.

Elizabeth ignored his comment and looked at him seriously in his burgundy eyes. "As you probably know, Ciel was the Queen's guard dog, taking care of all her dirty work. I have succeeded him in that role, but today we are here for alternate purposes. Although, I am one of the Queen's most trusted, I still have very limited access to these files. Now, I'm here for something personal for Molly." Elizabeth's facial expression suddenly lightened into her original, giggly self. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sebastian turned to see Mallory trying to climb up the side of the building, with her nails clinging on to the red bricks that made up the walls. She was already two feet above the ground.

"I'm trying to get in," Mallory grunted, but she just fell flat on her back. "Damn!"

Sebastian went to help her up, but she just smacked his hand away and got up on her own.

"You know, we could just take the front door; It's holiday, so there aren't many people here." Elizabeth told her, still giggling.

"I knew that." And Mallory, smiling, took Elizabeth by the arm and led her in, followed by Sebastian. The door was locked, it being a government facility with public records and the probability of their only being one or two people guarding, but Elizabeth had a skeleton and quickly found the key.

The inside of the building looked like any other building, but there were no people, with the exception of a sleeping doorman, due to it being a holiday. But there were still some voices in the background. Sebastian assumed it was a few people working over time, but Mallory said otherwise.

"Seems we aren't the only ones who have come to illegally take files," She mused and turned to her friend. "Get your gun ready." Mallory pulled one from her bodice, and Elizabeth took one from inside one of her boots.

Elizabeth turned to Sebastian. "You don't need one, do you?"

"No, My Lady. I will be quite alright." He replied, smiling politely.

"Of course you are," The blonde muttered under her breath. Sebastian looked at her, but did not say anything.

The three of them approached the room where a group of men were messily rifling through file cabinets. For a moment, the two groups of people just stared at each other, but one of the men slowly went for his gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Mallory growled, standing her ground.

Sebastian stepped forward, but Mallory held him back. "She knows what she is doing."

Elizabeth walked over, hand behind her back. She smiled and leaned on a desk. "So, Russian mafia, I presume."" The man once again tried to raise his gun again. "Nuh-uh-uh," she pulled her gun from her back. "Now, if you shoot me, I'll shoot you and we'll both die, but," She walked behind the desk and took a sword that was on display on the wall. "But, you see, I now have a sword, which is where my strengths lie. If I even see one of you try to shoot then," She gave a swish of her sword, making the men flinch "Off with your head." she giggled "Any questions?"

One of the men raised his gun, trembling, but he never had the chance to shoot. Elizabeth stabbed him right through. She turned to the second, mortally wounding his neck with a swish. The last moor prepared for the raging lady and grabbed a near-by broom to block her moves, but she easily subdued him. She pushed him down with her foot and held him down.

"Now, I'm gonna let you go, but I want you to send a message to your leader." She gave him a deep cut on his cheek with her sword. "Don't mess with my Queen."

She released him cautiously, and then he was straight out the door. Elizabeth turned around were Mallory was smiling; so was Sebastian.

Elizabeth could not control herself any longer. She lunged at Sebastian, stabbing him right through. She panted as she tightly gripped the sword that was now poking out of his back, dripping with blood slowly dripping. Sebastian looked a little shocked at this, while Mallory stiffed a laugh.

"I am aware," She panted. "I am fully aware why this does not injure you. It just feels good to stab you like this."

Sebastian smiled. "I understand my lady"

"Remember, not a word"

"Of course, my lady."

Mallory broke up the intense moment with a loud obnoxious voice. "Well, now that this matter has been taken care of, we look for the file, and it isn't even in this room." She looked at Sebastian's stomach, which was becoming redder with blood by the second. She sighed. "Really, Liz? Now we'll have to re-dress him. We can't just go back. I don't know Ciel pretty well, but I'm pretty sure he isn't a total idiot. He bound to suspect something, and then Sebastian will definitely spill the beans."

"One of your stores is just around the block." Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly, pulling the sword out of Sebastian's stomach nonchalantly. "We can just say that I had the unbearable urge to dress him up. That is completely in character for me. And while we're there, we can get some shoes. He'd be suspicious if we came back without any."

Sebastian smiled and walked out the room and down halls and up the stair case. "You go through a lot of thinking just to hide something from someone who shouldn't matter to you anymore."

Elizabeth passive-aggressively hit him. "I know he shouldn't matter, but he does. And that's that." she looked at Sebastian and grinned. "He obviously means something to you, since you've been his babysitter for so long."

"What are you implying?"

Mallory spoke up, loudly, of course, "Well I think that she is implying that you are a pedophile."

Elizabeth laughed. "I didn't know you actually thought, Molly."

"Bitch." Mallory laughed and shoved her friend.

"You two seem quite lighthearted for just witnessing and participating in murder." Sebastian said, with a cheeky grin.

Mallory stuck her tongue at him. "We aren't damsels in distress; it wasn't necessary for you, Charming, to come along."

Sebastian found himself very annoyed. Ciel never said that he needed Sebastian, but it was clear that Sebastian posed as a use to him. Elizabeth ignored him and Mallory clearly regarded him as a nuisance. And Sebastian did not like being taken for granted.

Elizabeth went to a locked door and took a pin out her hair and began to unlock it.

Mallory sighed "Lizard-cheeks, move over a bit." Elizabeth obeyed and her friend kicked down the door.

"That works too, I guess."

On the other side of the door, there were more files and a desk with a burning candle and a white, long-haired cat with a black stripe down her nose. Sebastian simply stared at the feline, knowing that the girls would not need his assistance, so Elizabeth and Mallory started to sift through the files. The cat stretched itself out and knocked over the candle, setting alight to the files on the desk.

Sebastian wrapped the two girls in his arms and carried them towards the window.

"Exactly, what the hell are you doing." Mallory said, struggling to be let free, but Elizabeth did not struggle and patiently pointed to where the fire had now engulfed half the room. "Shit, the files."

"My job is to protect you and miss Elizabeth." Sebastian said sternly "I understand you prefer to not have me here, but now you'll have to listen to me."

But Mallory had freed herself. "Go! I need to get the files, get Lizard out!" She started to sort through the files again. "I found it!" She cried out in satisfaction, but by now, the fire had engulfed more than half the room and it was still growing. Sebastian had scooped up the cat as well and took it and Elizabeth out the window, landing on the street below.

Sebastian put her down and Elizabeth ran to stare at the window, waiting for the third. "She'll make it, you just wait."

Another ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of Mallory, but Elizabeth refused to budge, watching the men who had came to put out the fire. Sebastian kept his distance, but ready to stop her if she were to run into the fire.

"So.." Said a female voice. "What are we waiting for now." Sebastian turned to find Mallory, munching away on an apple as if nothing had happen.

Elizabeth had turned and hugged her friend hard. "Stop doing that to me. Where the hell have you been?"

"I fell in that fruit cart." She pointed to a destroyed fruit cart, but an old man was gleefully counting a fat roll of bills.

Sebastian cut in. "Well, if you two have completed all your errands, then let us leave." He bowed. "The young masters are waiting."

"Where have you been?" Ciel snapped, hands on his hips. Lysander was trying to mimic him behind his tutor.

"Aaaw, but Ciel, we were only gone for three hours!" The actual errand of getting the papers themselves took less than half an hour. The real time-eater was the shopping. The girls spent one and half hours re-dressing themselves and Sebastian to hide any evidence they had done anything but shopping. The rest had been spent window shopping and hanging out by the stores.

Ciel's face softened, but hardened once again when Mallory had opened her mouth. "It's your job to wait for us anyways. Are you saying you don't like being with my brother for extended periods of time?" Ciel looked at the boy, who stared at him with his large, blue eyes. Lysander and Ciel did much conversing while the other three were away. Ciel learned that there is no one Lysander loves more than his sister. That, though, at times like these, that closeness could be annoying.

"No, no, he behaved himself very well." Ciel smiled and looked at the young boy; Lysander hugged his tutor. Ciel never had much contact with small children and had always assumed they were snotty, spoiled brats, but Lysander was incredibly sweet, the opposite of his brute sister. "And Sebastian, what is that thing you are holding?" He said, gesturing to the feline in the butler's arms. Although his allergies have went away, Ciel still had a strong distaste for cats.

"They're telling me it is called a cat." Mallory told him, being oddly sincere.

Ciel glared at her. "I know that, what I mean is that he knows that I have strong dislike for cats."

Mallory frowned. "But you haven't even seen one until today."

"Their last butler was allergic." Elizabeth explained.

Mallory took the cat out of Sebastian's hands, which was a little difficult, nuzzled it "And is sooooooo cute!So wuvable, awen't chu. Yes, yes you awe! I'm gonna name her Fwuffy!"

Sebastian tried to take the cat back, Mallory backed away. "But it is a male feline." He told her. "And "Fwuffy" is hardly the appropriate name for such a majestic beast."

"Fine, Hmmmm." The girl stared at the cat for a bit "How about Saevitia?"

"Better, I suppose..." Sebastian tried to take the cat again, but Lysander took the feline from Mallory first.

Suddenly, a messenger from the queen came riding on a caramel stallion. "Letter For Lady Middleford." Elizabeth raised her hand timidly and the man saluted her and gave her a wink. "Her majesty said she had already went over this with you, Lizzy."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, John Brown." And he galloped of on his horse. Elizabeth opened her envelope and showed off its contents.

"Five tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus." Elizabeth said "that will be fun, won't it?"

"Why is the Queen sending you tickets to a circus?" Ciel asked, his arms folded.

Elizabeth jutted out her lip. "Some of are good friends of the Queen if you don't mind." she snapped .

Ciel decided to change the subject. "Oh, well, we ought to go now, Nora will be here any moment and she wouldn't like us to keep her waiting." He knew that he wasn't being too polite, and he never really was after the death of his parents, but Elizabeth's coldness still felt sharp, especially seeing how quickly she could shift back to being so happy and sweet when she started to talk to someone else.

Mallory slung her arms around Ciel and Sebastian grinned mischievously. "Oh, won't this just be terrific!"

** Again, sorry for the lateness. Finally gonna get to start on the Circus Arc ^_^ . Thank you for the reviews and alerts XD.**

**NOW I SHALL USE MY VOODOO POWERS TO MAKE YOU REVIEW! O_O**

**please?**


End file.
